lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Walter:The Lost Stream
Hello, my name isn't important, but what is important is the story I'm about to tell you. So, do you know the streamer by the name Witr? No? well Figure it out yourself, I have no time to explain. It all started when I was board, REALLY board, there was nothing to do, all my discord friends were either mysteriously disappeared, were attacked by the fire nation. So all I had was myself, then it dawned on me, "oh yeah! Witr exists!" so I went so my Sega Genesis and booted up Twitch.tv/witr the website format was normal, but exept the site being black it was RED, I was really creepeed out, but I thought it was just a glitch, I mean a internet website can't be cursed rriiiiiight? Just to my luck walter started streaming, but instead of it starting with that picture of the guy with a lot of bananas, it just immediatly began with Hat Kid gameplay. "well, that's unusual." I thought but I just ignored it, I mean stream layouts change all the time, right? No one else was at the chat for some reason, it was only me, and him. Walter responded to my messages was usual, it was all normal, untill Walter started to choose a stage, with it, Hat Kid's eyes became to become red, so red she became a communist, and I was suddenly teleported to a Siberian gulag, I was really freaked, but i convinced myself that it was just a glitch. Walter was like "oh god what's ahppening to Hat Kid?" Hat Kid had the most satanic voice, ti was so scary, that I farted myself. Hat Kid said with the satanic voice, "Walter, BroGoblinGamer all of you, you have just commited a unforgivable sin, and you're going to be tortured for all of eternity!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAH" Walter and I teleported to a hellish dungeon together, we weren't detained in anyway we were just standing there lmoa. "Dad, we have new skin to play with!" said hat kid, and SATAN HIMSELF emerged from the floor, it was the most terruifying thing we have ever saw, he had hyper-realisted horns, hyper-realisted, eyes, hyper-realisted, teeth, hyper-realisted nipple hair, and hyper-realisted, arms. It was absaloutly HORRIFYING both me and walter pooped our pants, and we wernt allowed to change our pants unfortunately. Hat Kid said "Now Hell awaits" the floor opened and we were sent to the Nether from Minecraft, we were forced to fight zombie pigmen, gladiator style, the hellish sounds of the zombie pigmen scared us badly. the zombie pigmen had golden sword while we had crummy wooden swords, and we had no armor as well, it didn't take us long until we were overwelmed, the pigmen's arms clawing on our flesh tearing and ripping it apart, with hyper-realistic blood squirting everywhere, it hurt midly. and we met our demise... Walter is now forever in damnation in hell, and I am being assigned by Satan himself to write this, as a last word to the internet, Hell surprisingly has good internet connection, once I finish this story, I will be forced into damnation for the rest of time.... What can you get out of this story? Please, I beg you NEVER PLAY A HAT IN TIME, NEVER STREAM IT, NEVER WATCH A VIDEO, OR A STREAM OF IT EVER. Please, it isn't worth it, we are forever Hat Kid's proxy's in hell. Never play a Hat in time, or else you will meet the same fate as us, you don't belive me? alright fine. Just don't say I didn't warn you when you are Hat Kid's next victums in hell... Copyright:© A Hat in Time belongs to Gears for Breakfast™ rights reserved® Category:COMPUTERS AND INTERWEBZ Category:YOU'RE NEXT Category:Demins and Debbils Category:Vidya games Category:Potty Humor Category:That just raises more questions! Category:Trollpasta Category:Random Capitalization Category:Cliche Madness